Consequences of a One Night Stand ::Revised::
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: One-Night stands never end well, especially when the Father doesn't know he fathered a child. So, what's going to happen when the Father and Mother meet up again?


**Author's Note**: Hey, guys! I'm in the process of revising all of my stories and everything, so it's going to take some time, but I promise that once I'm done with that I'll start on some new stories. I'm trying to get my writing up to a new level, so please review and tell me about any changes I need to make.

* * *

**  
Ages:  
**Outers: 26  
GW Boys: 21  
Trowa: 22  
Hotaru: 18  
Relena: 19  
Darien, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya: 23

* * *

**  
Consequences of a One-Night Stand  
Chapter One**

I lifted the two-year-old to my hip and smiled at her. "Daddy?" She asked, innocently. My smile faltered but was kept in place. Inwardly I was fighting with something that had been on my mind every since she was conceived. _'Do I really have the right to keep her from her father? Shouldn't she know her father?'_ I thought, silently.

Which is why I'm searching for him now. I knew she would ask eventually…but I never thought it would be this soon. I thought that I would be ready, that I would have time to deal with it.

Riley toddled in from the other room. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. I fed her before laying her down for a nap. My locket was always sitting beside her crib because it helped to put her asleep. The days of Sailor Moon were over, so there was no other use for the stuff that I had, other than practice. I was needed now, but in a completely different way. I was needed to be a mother, and to make the best decisions for her that I could.

She was a beautiful baby. Curly dark brown hair framed a perfect, slightly chubby, face. Her eyelids currently hid beautiful blue eyes with green flecks. Her baby fat made her a little chubby. All in all, she was perfect.

I went back to searching for her father on my laptop, one that Amy, one of my friends had actually built for me. I printed off the only result, and took a deep breath. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. "Hello. Heaven Flight Airlines." It was one of those sickening, happy voices, which was always telling you to hold on the phone, or asking for your order at a fast food restaurant.

"Yes. My name is Serena Tsukino. I need two tickets for a flight to the Sanq Kingdom." You could hear her typing away on a keyboard.

"I have a 9 a.m. flight to the Sanq Kingdom in two days. One window seat and the aisle seat beside it."

"I'll take it. Thank you. I'll pay for the tickets when we get there." I hung up and sat back. After a one-night stand, in which he didn't know he'd fathered a child, I'd have to meet him again. We had been drunk, the sole…reason for our liaison. I had a feeling this wouldn't go well. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled at Seiya's voice, one of my other friends, who I knew had previously had a crush on me.

"I'm taking Riley to meet her father." This would change everything. Riley kind of had five fathers already. Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Andrew and Darien treated Riley like their daughter. She basked in their attention, so to suddenly appoint one above all the other "Fathers", would change a lot.

"What? I thought you didn't know who he was."

"I didn't. I looked him up on the Internet."

"Is anyone going with you?" I stayed silent. "You can't just go there and alone!" I knew they wouldn't want me to go alone but I couldn't have all of them breathing down Riley's Father's neck when he met her. He would need time to adjust to the fact that he had a daughter.

"Seiya, I'm not going to make Riley leave her father right after she meets him! That would just be cruel to both of them," I replied.

"Look, Dumpling Head! You can't just leave all of us."

"You could come visit."

"The girls won't stand for it. They'll move there too, as soon as they can." I grinned because I knew it was true. It's what I was hoping for, since I didn't want to be there without any friends to talk to.

"That's their choice. Anyway, what did you call for?" I asked, as I walked to the kitchen. I poured some tea, and pulled out a snack. I hurriedly munched on it.

"Oh, Taiki and Yaten wanted you to come to dinner with us, over here. Actually everyone's coming over." This would be a good chance to talk to everyone at one time.

"Sure. I'll be over at seven. Riley's is taking a nap…so I'll wait until she wakes up."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye." I got up and decided to take a shower. I washed my hair and body before jumping out. I put on some shorts and a yellow tank top. I blow-dried my hair before putting it up in my odangos. Walking into Riley's bedroom where she was playing with her toys, I smiled. I picked out her outfit. "Come here, Riley." I picked up a brush and some hair elastics.

"Mama?" She asked, as she looked up at me with her big innocent smile. I grinned.

"Come on. We're going to see Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. The girls, too." I pulled her shirt off and replaced it with a blue shirt with a white bunny printed on the front.

"Girs?"

"You know. Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Girs!" I grinned before pulling her pants off of her. I put a blue skirt on her, that hopefully would stay clean. Since Riley was like me as a child, I knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"Yes, girls." I brushed her hair and started pulling it up in odangos. It was just long enough to make odangos but no streamers. I put the hair ties on her hair and put on her shoes. "OK. Let's go." I picked her up and grabbed our stuff. I walked to the jeep and put her in her car seat. I got in the driver's seat before starting the jeep.

Really, I wasn't all that worried about everyone's reactions, I knew they would support me anyway. Overall, they would only be worried about meEventually understand, that I knew what I was doing. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I didn't always need their protection.

I had a CD, which Raye had composed, in the CD player. Riley liked it a lot. She was currently banging her hands on the car seat in beat to the music. We pulled up to Seiya's house and I let Riley down. I grabbed the diaper bag as Riley started banging on the door. "Eya! Eya!" She was swept up and stated giggling.

"Hey, Seiya." We walked inside.

"The girls are already here." I nodded and set the diaper bag down. Riley started running around in a circle until she ran right into the table. She started crying, loud wails much like my own, as I was in high school.

"You better stop crying!" Mina laughed. They all walked in, including the outers. Riley smiled like it had never happened and got to her feet. I laughed; it wasn't uncommon for Riley to do stuff like that.

"Come on. Let's eat!" Lita yelled. We all followed her to the dining room. Before long we were all seated at the large table. On our side (in order) it was Amy, Raye, Me, Seiya, Michelle, and Amara. One the other side it was Mina, Lita, Taiki, Yaten, and Hotaru.

"So, Serena, I heard you have something to tell us," Mina said, glancing at me as she took a bite of her noodles. Her blue eyes silently questioned mine. I nodded.

"I'm taking Riley to meet her father." There was silence for a few minutes, as they all tried to process what I had said. I could tell they were trying to figure out what to say.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"She deserves to know her father," I stated, taking a bite of my dinner. I hurriedly swallowed, knowing the explosion wasn't far behind.

"She has enough fathers!" Amara yelled. She wasn't really mad, I knew her that well, to know that she was trying to cover up her worry. She always worried about me, she didn't want anything bad to happen to me, like it had many times.

"That can never replace the bond between her and her biological father, nothing can. I don't want her hating me when she gets older for keeping her from her father. He deserves to know his daughter as well. He's missed so much of her life already, he doesn't have to miss out on the rest. You can't change my mind on this, I know what I'm doing is right. All I ask is that before you come over there to chew him out is that you give me a month." Amara grumbled but agreed. "Thank you." I sat down and we continued eating.

* * *

**Author Note**: So, how is it so far? I hope it's better now that it's revised. 


End file.
